Pokemon AlphaOmega: Reality and Romance
by Lea Hitomi
Summary: First fanfic ever... Alpha and omega with some language and violence and starting in chapter 2, lemons. Be it P/H or H/H, M/F or F/F. Looking for support and ideas and critiques. Bit of gore and kinky stuff too later on. Enjoy! Also, drop me ideas and pm me with your kinky ideas too. Story is about a trainer named Kira learning how to be a real Pokemon master!
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon Fanfic**

**Reality and Romance... Sapphire and Ruby fiction! Rated M for violence and brutality, and lemons (be of P/H or H/H) starting in the second chapter! **

**Our story starts with the heroine Kira, in the Hoenn region. Kira is 18, blond, thin, and 5'2" with a huge personality. Not a bad one by any means, but she makes her presence known wherever she may be. She starts out her adventure in the town of LittleRoot. Take in fact the wild really is the wild, and these routes are more than just the 50 or so steps they take to cross. **

**In the mists of checking my DexNav, brooding over the loss of my awesome boytoy... Mum called my name. "Kira, sweetie, lets meet the neighbors!" She announced all too cheerfully. See, my mother was one of those super friendly women who loved to be surrounded by others. **

**Last year my father earned his Pokemon gym leader license... And since then mum has been making friends with all the neighbors and going out to parties with them late at night. She made sure to have father away at those time though. It was father's idea, the move. He was tired of never seeing mum, and having to ride a plane into another region and only being home once or twice a week. **

**If you ask me, mum was cheating on him, and he had started to catch on. **

**"Coming mum..." I groaned, making it quite obvious I disliked the idea. I trudged down the starts while staring at my DexNav. The action granted me with a rock hard collision with the sturdy build of our moving workers. **

**"Choke!" The machoke groaned as I stepped on his foot. I better get out of his way, for he was holding the box of mine labeled "clothes."**

**However, much of its contents were sexy swimwear and towels. The Hoenn was full of rivers and lakes and oceans, so I planned ahead to go swimming. I wouldn't let mum see though, Arceus forbid. The nagging I would receive. **

**I stepped to the side and let the Machoke pass. However, when doing so I saw the tape on the box was cut and the flap bobbed slightly when he walked up the stairs. I also saw the Machoke give me a little smile, signifying he knew what was inside. I didnt dare let my eyes wander down his body to see his true thoughts on the boxes content. I was already familiar with their endowment... A gift of my over over- curious mind and younger years of experimentation on the Internet. **

**"There you are honey, come on." Mum waved to me as she headed to the door. She paused though, looking at my attire. I could tell she disapproved of the mini-skirt and the tank-top. I just smiled and headed after her, shrugging off her glare.**

**Once outside I could smell the ocean and nature. In the Kalos, where I was raised, we didn't have many oceans. At less not in the capital where I was raised. It was all big city life. I could hear the bird pokemon calling to one another. To the south was the ocean. One could see Wingulls flying about just past the trees. **

**Mum spun in a circle with her arms out like a windmill. "Look at all this nature! It's so amazing!" She said happily. People said I got my personality from my mother, but when in her presence they said I gained mine from my father. **

**See, mum had this way... Of just pissing you off with her happiness. I love her and all, but Arceus damn it, she is just too happy. Someone use sing on her or something. **

**My father, Norman, was more reserved. His energy was much like his partner Slaking. He was calm all the time, quiet, until it was needed. You could hear him two blocks down if you made him mad... **

**This city was small, more of a village even. Our neighbor's house was just to the left of ours and it looked nearly identical. Mum knocked on the door and we waited patiently to enter.**

**After some formalities, the mother told me to head upstairs to meet her son. "He should be awake. Just knock first ok?" She waved her hand at me. I smiled and dashed up the stairs. Atop them was a boy sitting in front of his door. **

**"Shush!" He whispered and invited me into his room. Closing the door behind him, he smiled to me. "Sorry, my mom is a bit crazy. She thinks I'm this super lazy lid who never does anything. But I like to keep her expectations low, ya know?" He joked. **

**His room was a mess, but nothing worse than my old one. I could see boxers shoved under the bed and some Pokemon related movies in a pile on his dresser. It was a quick attempt to clean up. His bed was made hastily, with its covers a mess under the top one. He flopped down into a swiveling computer chair and smiled. **

**"Sup new kid. My name is Brendon. I hear you're some touch city kid." He said. How the hell did he know that? "How about a battle to test out your skills?" He asked holding up a red pokeball. **

**I shrugged. "I don't have a Pokemon" I said sadly. In fact, I had never really had time to train any for myself, with school and all. Brendon laughed. **

**"Neither do I! I just wanted to make sure you didn't think I was some noob, but if we both are then it's ok!" He laughed. I couldn't help but laugh too. He threw the pokeball onto the ground and it made a metallic thunk. It was a genuine one, but without anything inside. **

**"You prankster! Man I thought I would be the uncool one but you just took the cake." I laughed at him, teasing. **

**He sulked "girl that ain't cool..." He looked all sad and I lost my smile. Ah, shit, did I hurt his feelings? " then he smiled. "Just kidding. Hey, what's your name anyway?" **

**"Kira." I said as I help my hand out to him. He took it and brought it to his lips. I pulled back real fast and shot him a confusing look. **

**"Hey I thought since your pop is some big shot gym leader you should be treated with respect, sorry." He explained. I sighed.**

**"Dude, I'm just a normal girl, not royalty." I complained. Though, maybe having this guy kissing up to me would be cool... Nah, I wasn't that mean. "Just treat me like a normal person. So, what is there to do around here?" I asked, changing the subject. **

**"Well... There isn't much. I usually just surf the web and go into town with Professor Birch when he picks up supplies. He's the only one who has any Pokemon around here. And it's not like we can go out into the wild by ourselves." He explained. **

**Yeah, that was right... It was more dangerous here because it was a small town... In Lumiois City there were gates and police to keep the wild Pokemon in line. Here though they didn't have that luxury. **

**"What's out there? Like, in the wild?" I asked, curious. In Lumious we had to worry about the stray rodents and canine Pokemon in the alleys but that was about all. **

**"Oh just a few. They're only dangerous in hordes for the most part, unless you're allergic to insect bites, or something. But still, my mom forbids me to go unless with Birch." He sighed. **

**"Ah..." I said, already pondering how I could convince mum to let me go shopping in town with the danger just outside. "So you ever got to worry about the Pokemon coming into town?" I asked, going over to his window and looking out. I could see right into my room. **

**I'd have to make a mental note of that. No changing in front of my window or walking around naked like before...**

**"Yeah but only late at night when the people are all inside. The activity scares them away usually." He shrugged. "Yo, later you wanna head out to the other town? Birch said he was heading up there later." He offered.**

**He'll yeah! I couldn't just sit in my room and do nothing all day... "Sure Brendon. What time?" I asked. He shrugged and looked up at his clock. **

**"Just be outside in two hours." He said. And with that I headed back downstairs to see what mum was up to. **

**She was chatting up our neighbor and of course she was going on and on about how the woods are dangerous. I could hardly stifle my groan. **

**"Hey mum, can we go unpack boxes?" I asked in an attempt to get them away from one another. Mum would love the idea of us reminiscing over the stuff we just put away a few days ago. **

**She waved at me and smiled. "No honey, it's ok. Don't wait up for me, I'll be right over to help in a few." She said. Fuuuck me! She was going to stay and make it so I could never get out of town... **

**"But some of the boxes are heavy and I don't want to mix the stuff up..." I whined a little. Mum just turned and beamed a smile at me innocently. **

**"Oh it's ok dear, I'll get those ones. You can start on your room and the living room. Let me and your dad get the rest ok?" She said lovingly. Fine whatever, I just gave up and left. **

**Once home with all my things sorted, I checked my DexNav again. Sadly no one had international calling of texting on their DexNav and it was limited to the region you were in. I checked the radio and tv shows too. They sucked too... **

**"Why do you such so much life?" I asked myself aloud. It was annoying too, cause right when we moved I made friends with Professor Sycamore and was convincing him to give me a Pokemon. He wouldn't let me take it with me when I moved no matter how much I begged. **

**"Pokemon must stay in their natural regions and habitats until they are grown otherwise they may turn feral" he had explained. But really how dangerous could a little frog be? **

**Maybe dad would give me a Pokemon... He had lots. But he wasn't going to be back until the day after tomorrow anyways... Maybe this Birch guy would give me one if I begged enough. **

**And if he didn't listen I didn't mind persuading him in other ways. As long as he wasn't some hunchback- Frankenstein- fugly old man... Unlike that gorgeous hunk Sycamore. He was young and handsome and every girls crush in town. **

**I was getting all hot and bothered just thinking about him, and I didn't have any boy toys to call and help either... So I stopped thinking about him. Instead I decided to pack my bad with clothes and insect repellant. Even if mum wouldn't let me go out I would still be ready to sneak off to the next town with Birch.**

**I also packed some sunscreen and a few thousand pokedollars. If I couldn't get to town very often I'd have to buy things to keep me busy until the next time I could. I looked up at my clock and shrugged. **

**Close enough to two hours I suppose. Mum still wasn't back from her chat with Brendon's mum either. She left me to the house all by myself... **

**When I went outside Brendon was already eating for me. He was kicking the pebbles of my sidewalk absently before he looked up at me. "Hey there Kira, ready to go? I already asked our parents cause they're still in my kitchen. Your mom told me to tell you to be careful and come right back home. So you ready to go?" He asked. **

**I pulled my bag over my shoulder and nodded. "Yeah, is it that big building?" I asked, pointing to the large steel and concrete building south of us. Brendon nodded. **

**We started out down the road when suddenly we heard a scream. It came from the woods. "Help me!" A man yelled out. **

**"What was that?" I asked, turning to it. My hand clenched my bag nervously and I debated going closer to see it. **

**"Shit! That was Birch! He's in trouble, I'm going to go get the neighbors, they have guns!" He said as he bolted off, leaving me to stand there looking stupid. **

**"Oh fuck help me!" He screamed again. I didn't know what was happening but I wanted to help, somehow. In the twisted part of my mind I even thought that if I helped him he would give me a Pokemon. **

**So I ran out to meet the screams. I could hear the Pokemon a moment before I saw them. There was growling and ripping of clothing and his screams. Running down the narrow dirt road and around a bend I saw the terrified man attacking the little dog Pokemon with his hands as they tore at his pants and lab coat. The tiny little guys had a taste of blood and now they wanted more... **

**Why didn't he use his Pokemon to defend himself? I glanced around and spotted a bag that was discarded a few feet away from the fight with 2 pokeballs on the ground and a third poking out of the bag while it was still on its cover. **

**Birch saw me and cried out. "The bag! Throw me a pokeball! Any one hurry!" He cried out as his arm was bitten by the dog. His outburst drew the attention of the dog Pokemon to me.**

**"Fuck!" I yelled as I dived for the bag. I grabbed the closest one and threw it. In the process I must have hit the little release button on the pokeball because it burst open and out popped a Pokemon in a flash of light. **

**"Mud!" The little blue Pokemon cried out as he was instantly the center of attention. **

**Birch managed to get a free breath as the little dogs stopped attacking him for the time being. "You fool now gourds its owner! Do you even know how to battle?!" He yelled. I didn't even have time to apologize. "Mudkip use water gun!" He yelled at the Pokemon. It just ran away and looked up at me, trying to keep away from the ravenous dogs. **

**"Pooch!" "Hyna!" "Poochie!" they yipped as they ran around in circles. **

**Did the little guy, Mudkip, only listen to me? "Water gun babe!" I yelled at him, and he turned to face them for the first time. **

**"Kip!" He yelled as he sprayed water at them, soaking their fur. They were startled by the sudden attack, and turned tail. A second later, we were left alone. Me, my Mudkip, and this beat up scientist. **

**"Oh fuck that hurts..." He said, getting up and limping over to his bag. "Little girl I said to throw it to me, not open of yourself." He groaned, getting bandages out of his bag. **

**"I- I was just... Trying to help. I didn't mean to I swear!" I apologized. **

**"What ever... Those were just Pokemon for some kids here in town... They were so they could walk outside safely. But since you opened the pokeball for the first time I guess it's yours now." He explained. **

**I looked at the little blue finned Pokemon who was playing with its own feet. Aw! How cute! "So I can really keep it?" I asked slowly. Birch nodded. **

**"Guess so... And it's not an it. It's a he. Guess you need to get the Poke-Team app... Here lets head back before they come back... A little water won't stop them." He groaned. Just then, Brendon and this man with a heavy gun ran up. **

**"Where are they?! Lemme at em!" The man yelled, pointing his gun wildly. I ducked, along with everyone else. Well, everyone except baby Mudkip. **

**"Kip, Mudkip!" He exclaimed. With that happy little outburst earned him a barrel to the face. **

**"Da fuck is that thing!" The man yelled. I jumped in the way and covered the baby with my body. Like hell I would let my first Pokemon get blown to pieces! **

**"Hey hey hey!" Birch said. **

**Brendon held his arms out and stood between me and the gun. "Mr Dave sir, it's ok, put the gun down." He said, calming Dave, of attempting to. **

**"It's a Pokemon called Mudkip, and it was a gift for one of your kids, but this little lass go to it first while helping me." He explained. His arm had blood dripping down it from one of the bites. **

**"If ya say so..." He lowered his gun and apologized. "Sorry girlie. Let me help you back to town. That blood will attract more Poochyena ere." He said as we walked back. **

**"Sorry about that Kira, he was in his basement skinning his last kill... He's a hunter but he also a little crazy... Anyways, looks like you got a Pokemon! You push the button again to return the Pokemon. You should before your mom sees it..." He explained. The little Mudkip followed behind me blankly until I returned him. I was sad to put him back inside...**

**"I'll see you soon again little guy!" I whispered to the pokeball before putting it in my bag. **

**Now... To explain to mum what happened... **


	2. Chapter 2: The Urge To Assist

Chapter 2: The Urge To Assist

"Kira! Are you ok honey?!" Mum cried out as she wrapped her arms around me tightly. "I was so worried about you Kira!" She whimpered.

"St- Stop! You're suffocating me!" I muffled from under her pressure. In my mind I added 'with affection' but I kept my mouth shut.

Once back in town she made this huge scene right in view of everyone... How uncool... She was rubbing my hair and choking me all at once.

Brendon's mum must have felt left out of this hug-feat cause she suddenly gripped him. "Baby are you safe? They didn't hurt you did they?" She spouted. Brendon was taken by surprise, he just stood there with his arms at his side looking to me for help. His mum must have never showered him with this affection before otherwise he would have come up with such an escape attempt.

I had my arms up between mum's and my own body. I just pressed out and ducked under hers, and took a step back. An expert maneuver if you ask me.

"I'm ok mum, don't worry. I need to help the professor home, he's hurt." I said. In the process I grabbed Birch's bandaged arm and pulled him.

"Huh? He responded, startled. He was previously checking his balance and for any head injuries.

"Come on Brendon, I need your help too, he's a bit off balance." I saved him from his mum's death grasp.

"Oh, ok. Be right back mom." He said as he quickly slipped from her loosened grasp.

Mum made a nervous hum, obviously thinking it through. "You sure you're ok honey? I can make you some tea and we can sit down for a little?" She offered.

I didn't turn back. "No mum, I'm ok." I confirmed as we hurried away. Birch was still a bit confused but he allowed himself to be pulled along by us. His slight hesitation and resistance helped put on the image of a disoriented person.

"Thank you again Birch, I like my Pokemon a lot. He's cute." I said once closer to his house. He lived in a small house living in the shadow of the lab.

"Oh, it's ok. Just take care of him, ok? How old are you by the way?" He asked. Brendon helped get the door and let us inside.

"I'm 18 sir, and I believe I'm plenty responsible enough to raise my own Pokemon. My dad is Norman, the normal gym leader." I said proudly.

"Normal girl huh?" Brendon mumbled under his breath to me.

"Say something?" Birch asked him. Brandon just smiled and shook his head. "Anyways, my my. So you're the new girl from another region?" He asked. Seriously, how did everyone know? Did dad tell everyone or maybe it was the previous gym leader dad took over for?

"Yes sir, that's me. Though I could still use a little advice because I'm new to the area though." I explained. Maybe he would give me some items to help Mudkip grow stronger, or to get more Pokemon. Dad said you could have 6 at a time, before they went to the PC's.

"Well Brendon m knows a lot, so you can head out with him later and train just outside of town. If your mothers will let you of course." He shrugged, sitting down in his lazy-boy. Perhaps that was part of the reason he was a bit portly, thought to myself.

"Wait..." Brendon perked up, picking up on the fact he had been recommended. "I don't have any Pokemon yet..." He said slowly.

"We'll one of these were for you and the there were for Dave's kids, but I guess the younger one can have one next week instead. Which one do you want to get? Grass or Fire?" He asked.

Brendon looked like he was having a hard time keeping his cool. "Wait really? I mean, cool, thank you. I want grass, the Treeko I believe it was?" He asked.

"Ah, the little lass of the trio. Don't fret though, she's not weak by any means though." He said. There was something in his voice that led me to believe he was a bit of a macho man in his relationships. It was almost as if women were less than him in his mind.

Birch handed the pokeball to Brendon and smiled, patting his head fondly. They had probably known one another for a long time.

"Why don't you go show off your new Pokemon to your mother Brendon." He suggested. Brendon nodded and started off, uttering another quick thank you.

I turned too but Birch's voice stopped me. "Wait a moment little one." He said. I heard the door close as Brendon left and was left in the room with Birch. "I have something to ask you dear." He said quietly.

I swallowed, getting a bit nervous. "Yes?" I asked him curiously.

He cleared his throat and stretched out in the chair. "Yes, well... That Pokemon was quite expensive... Do you know how much work it takes to get two Pokemon to fuck one another when they have no idea who the other is?" It's expensive, breeding. Especially such rare Pokemon..." He sighed. I nodded apologetically. However, if you believed the Internet, it was pretty easy. You came across so much PokePorn, it was ridiculous.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry..." I bowed my head a little in respect.

"These Pokemon were worth more than money. But hey, my Swampert had a fun time... So I guess the sex was also part of a payment..." He said. He was strangely obsessed with sex, it seemed... He seemed we to be leading up to something...

"This time all I ask of you is that you help fill out the Pokedex with Brendon. It's been years since we have done it and I'm sure there are new changes to report in the wilderness." He paused. "Next time you need a favor money may not be enough." He snickered.

Oh shit, did he just imply he wants to fuck me? "Yes sir, I understand." I responded, trying to wrap this conversation up before it got too much more weird.

"You are dismissed Kira. Tomorrow morning you two meet me a the lab and I'll give you your Pokedex." He exclaimed. I left, taking the opportunity to get out before he asked me for more.

Later at home when mum was getting ready for a party, I decided to break the news. She seemed happier because of the interaction with other people. It would be the best time to ask.

"Mummy..." I started real sweet. She was too stupid to realize I laid on the affection and acted sweet only when I asked for things. She was just too happy to hear me love her again.

"Oh yes, Kira?" She smiled and kneeled down in front of me. Sure, I was t that tall but neither was she. I think she missed being able to rub my head when I cried up to her.

"Can I go visit daddy with Brendon? Birch gave us Pokemon... So we can be safe." I said softly.

"Oh dear, I don't think that's a good idea. Only you two and your Pokemon? Maybe you can wait until you get another Pokemon from daddy, then I'll think about it." She said sweetly.

"So if I had two Pokemon you would me go?" I asked In an attempt to find a loophole.

"If you two had 3 Pokemon then I think it would be better dear." She smiled. I nodded and gave her a hug.

"Thank you mummy!" I said all sweetly. She got up an headed for the door, grabbing her little purse from the counter.

She opened the door. "Wait... You said you already have a Pokemon?" She asked, pausing. Shit... I thought she wasn't going to realize until later. "You better not let it make a mess or I'll take him back to where's we he came from. We'll talk about this more tomorrow Kira." She said sternly. She slammed the door and left.

"Damn it..." I moaned a moment later. I really was hoping she would realize after going and have time to cool down before she got back. Now she would probably bring it up as soon as she go to the neighbors and they would talk all night about how bad it would end up. And I may have even ruined it for Brendon... Well, if I was stuck at home forever so would he I guess.

Then again... If I had to give the Pokemon back Birch would be upset with me and probably talk about payment again... Lets hope not...

I headed upstairs and into my bathroom, grabbing my bag from my closet door. Once inside I locked the door and pulled out the pokeball. I looked over it and set it on the counter. What was that app? Poke-Team? Yeah that sounded about right.

A few minutes later I had the app, and a basic understanding of it. Technology was a bit of my specialty, as long as it involved this Multipurpose DexNav that dad got me last year. He made sure to tell me all about how it was made here right in Hoenn all along the car ride.

I scanned the pokeball and it chimed. An robotic voice asked "Nickname your new Pokemon for better identification?" As a screen popped up. I texted in the name I had chosen for my little angel. Kumori, the name for storms. Of at least according to my basic translater on my DexNav.

After lots of silly technological operations I finally set up my profile. I grabbed the pokeball and smiled at it. "Come on out Kumori!" I called to the Pokemon as I pushed the button on the ball.

"Kip!" He shouted and started running in circles in front of the tub where I was sitting. He was hyper, and so cute.

"Wait, wait, come here baby, calm down." I hushed him. He jumped on his hind legs a little, though rather clumsily. He was like a tiny puppy Pokemon, with the grace of a turtle. Yeah, that's right, a turtle, not a turtle dove like Swablu.

He finally stopped when he ran into my shin. "Mud..." He groaned and I picked him up. He wiggled in my lap for a moment before licking my face with his flat tongue and relaxing with eyes up at me.

"We need to be good or mum will separate us... You understand?" He just looked up at me for a second. Pokemon were smart though, I assumed he had a grasp on it. "Ok, well, lets teach you where to go to the bathroom and get water and food." I explained. I ran through the ropes with him.

He was so well mannered that I just couldn't put him back in the pokeball after. We sat on my bed after and I jut pet his slightly slick skin. It was t wet... But was more than just smooth. It wasn't an oil o anything either, just a natural non-liquid lube in a way. He liked it though. My mind dashed to the thought of lube for a moment. The last I used lube was with my old boy toy... He suggested anal and I was like sure, being the idiot I am. Boy was that a fun ev-

He nuzzled my hand pulling me from my dirty thought. "Kip, mud!" He almost barked. I smiled and pet behind his fin, which he wiggled to. I laughed a little and started rubbing his fin.

This earned another response though. He straightened and looked up at me with big eyes. At first i stopped, confused. He yipped in disapproval in my a absence. So I continued.

He wiggled and shuttered happily. "Mudkip!" He barked and rolled over. Only then did I realize what he was so happy about. On the underside of my little guy was a small 3 inch orange cock popping out of a little sheath in his skin. When I say small, I suppose that was being mean. It was big for his size, after all.

I pulled my hand back. "Kumori! I can't do that!" I said surprised. The look on his face changed from happiness to worry. I think my sudden outburst scared him. "I mean, you're a Pokemon... Sorry Kumori. I'll see if I can find you a little friend tomorrow while we're out if I can sneak away from mum, on?" I explained, reassuring him. His cock slowly shrunk as it slid back inside its sheath. I felt bad, considering once upon a time, I was curious enough too look up PokePorn myself.

Mostly human type Pokemon though like Machoke and Kadabra, I'll admit. I was always a bit greedy, because my boy toy wasn't too big. I suppose he was average, but I always longed for that little extra depth or girth right before I came.

Again, this little guy snapped me back to reality. He was like my own little savior from my own sexual fantasies. This time he climbed up into my lap and made a little nest in the dip between my legs. I would have protested but his face was toward the end of the bed and he was just so cute I couldn't say no. I'd spoil him... I laughed and pet his head again, making sure to avoid the fin.

"Night babe." I said as he started to fall asleep. I couldn't put him away after he was so comfortable. And so was I, so I just closed my eyes and headed to bed.

Somewhere in dream sex invaded again. I was about 2 months without sex so it was on my mind a lot, in my defense. I just let it happen though, letting the dream take me.

"You like that right?" Sycamore asked as he pushed his cock into me. Oh god, he was damn fine looking... His black hair was tied back with a little band and a few loose strands tickled my nipples as he pumped his cock into me from above me. He was on top, but he was also sweet about it. Sycamore was so passionate in his everyday work I just know he would be an awesome lover.

I could feel his tip rubbing back and forth along my walls as he made my breast bounce. He moaned so softly and I smiled.

"Oh Sycamore, you're so amazing..." I whispered, wrapping my legs around his waist. He flashed his drop dead smile and I almost came.

"Oh, you're close I know it." He teased. "Am I just that good?" He taunted as he shifted his hips a little and rubbed side to side in me, grinding his hard head against my insides.

I held back my climax and smiled and just nodded lovingly. My submissiveness earned me another thrust. Then another. These were slower but deeper as each one left me gasping out a little. He grabbed my breast with one hand and fondled it. The way he was going I would cum long before he did...

My devious side took over and I squeezed his cock when he thruster in. My walls pulsed around him and he shuddered. That got him... He felt that one. His cock twitched and he paused for a second to suck my nipple while he got ahold of his lust.

I moaned and clenched him tighter, massaging his length inside me. His tongue flicked over my nipple as he fondled my breast and I writhed under him.

"Your muscle control is excellent, but I don't think you can handle what's next..." He said playfully. He pushed in deeply and held it inside, his cock head poking against my womb. I closed my eyes and came all over him, but something weird happened next...

When I opened my eyes there was no cock inside me, and I didn't see my beloved Professor. Instead I was back in my room, with the lights on still. But... I had came. It was unlike me, to have wet dreams like that...

I looked down and bit my lip. Between my legs was the little blue Pokemon, with his orange cock pressed against my sleep shorts, a pair of booty shorts. The cloth was soaked and Mudkip was slick with my juices.

"Kip?" He asked, a bit surprised. His dick was still hard so I knew he didn't finish, but I sure came. He was unsure if it was ok to continue, or not. I must have gotten wet in my sleep, and he had picked up on it. I felt bad about sending him to bed without any love after getting him hard, even if it was accidentally. But now, I would give him blue balls... Well, bluer balls if I sent him to bed again.

"You're... A energetic little guy..." I said slowly. Mudkip just stood there, paws on my pelvis and cock rigid against my shorts. There was a light pressure on my lips and I could feel how hard he was.

"Kip!" He barked. His playful bark caused his cock to rub forward just enough to rub the cloth that rested between my clit and his tip. My breath caught in my throat as I felt a rush of pleasure. I guess I was still sensitive from my climax minutes ago.

"Ok... Lay on your back. This is one time only! You understand me?" I asked him. He quickly rolled off my lap and onto the bed, obeying me.

"Kip! Mudkip!" He answered. It was a bit of a silly sight, his short legs up in the air and his cock pointed at the ceiling. I giggled and got up and put my elbows on either side of his small body.

"Kip..?" He asked. His cock showed he was ready. A tiny dollop of off-blue precum shimmered on its orange tip, but he looked nervous.

As was I, but I didn't want my Pokemon thinking I was some timid trainer, I wanted him to treat me life top dog, and listen. So I licked the tip without hesitation.

He squealed quietly and more pre leaked out. He was a sensitive little guy. I licked around the tip, sucking up the pre and looked up at him. His eyes were fixed on the ceiling and he was tense. Time to break the ice I suppose.

Suddenly I took the entire thing inside and curled my tongue around the underside. He barked his name and shuddered. I could feel his cock head stiffen. I took a moment and sucked along his whole length as I pulled off it. I tasted him fully and struggled to find the name of the taste. It was sweet but also earthy, with a tang and musky taste added in. It wasn't bad, but not very good either.

I bobbed back down him slowly and licked at the sheath and slipped my tongue inside the tight flap of skin. Kumori went crazy for a moment and almost came.

"Oh, I found a special spot..." I said as I pulled back again. It would be unfair to make him cum just yet. I mean, a 30 second blowjob? I kissed the tip and tasted the precum again. It had a salty taste in addition to the earthy sweet musk. I licked the underside and went back down on him. I went slow, but sucked all the way.

"Kip!" Kumori moaned. He was close, and I was starting to get worried of the time. What if mum got back and saw this? I picked up the pace but remained lovey.

His cock twitched as I put the head as deep as he had, a bit sad at the small size, but happy for him. Again my tongue lapped at the sheath and sure enough, as I slipped my tongue in, he went off like his water gun.

"Mud!" He cried out as his salty spunk filled my mouth. At first, it was just a little, so I held it in my mouth. Soon though, I realized it was still coming. He bucked his hips as he shot 3, 4, and finally a fifth surges of cum. Just before enough filled my mouth to extend my checks, I decided it would be better to swallow, rather than risk it ruining my new bed. I gulped it down in 3 big swallows, with the last hurting my throat a little. I had tried to swallow too much in an attempt to clear my mouth without a fourth swallow.

Kumori's cock slowly retreated back into its sheath, and he got up and licked my face. It was his way of thanking me. I smiled and pointed to the pillow.

"Bed now Kumori, it's late. No more ok?" I said as I got up.

He curled up on the pillow. "Mud." He said respectfully. I smiled and wiped a drop of cum from my chin and swallows it to.

"Stay there ok? And stay quiet? I'm going to take a shower now." I told him. Kumori wiggled his head in a nod and closed his eyes.

I left the door to the bathroom open a crack in case Kumori needed food but hady bedroom door locked. I started to change out of my sex soaked clothes. I was horny again now...

"I need a real cock... " I whispered to myself as I started the hot water. My fingers were only so good but a cock was needed to calm this lust.

I got in and instantly spread my legs open. My back was against the tub and the hot water was spraying over my lower half. I told myself I wasn't horny because of Kumori, but instead because that amazing dream of Sycamore. My lips already were open with excitement and I knew I would be soaked even without the water.

I wanted to get to sleep soon so I didn't waste time with foreplay. I didn't need it. I held my lips open wider with two fingers and dived two more inside me. I rubbed my palm against my clit and bit my lip. It felt so lovely...

I started thrusting my fingers in and squeezed my pussy around them as I remembered Sycamore's pale cock. Oh, Arceus... I wanted it to cum in me since I was 11... And time and time again, my dreams always left off before it. That's why I never came during my dreams before, because of my cruel mind.

Always leaving off on the good part, and making me want it that much more.

I wiggled my fingers inside my walls and closed my eyes. I imagined his cock going in over and over as I fucked myself the same speed. With my other hand I pinched my pink nipple and pulled a little. The twang of pain made me twitch in pleasure. I almost came just from feeling my walls pulse around my fingers, as I imagined Sycamore's cock feeling the same pleasure. I could drive him crazy if given the chance...

I fondled my breast and brought it up to my lips and sucked the tip, loving the softness of my tongue. Though behind my eyes all I could see was my fantasy sucking hard on me. I went even faster between my lips as my core grew red hot.

With the sight of his glorious rod gushing his seed inside me, I came all over my fingers. I continued fucking them for a few seconds more before I or my body relax.

My pussy tingled ever so slightly pleasantly. The itch was scratched for now again. I washed my fingers off and rinsed the remainder of my body off. Licking my fingers would only remind me of my bisexual experimentation and get me going again.

No, it was time for bed now. It was a new day and I had yet to rest.


	3. Chapter 3: The Will to Submit

Chapter 3: The Will to Submit

I was awoken by my lovely Kumori nuzzling my cheek. He was so cute... I pushed him back slightly as I rose up.

"Alright alright, I'm up Kumori." I smiled, rubbing my face on my arm to dry it. It seemed he had tried waking me by licking at my face too.

A moment later I heard someone knock on our front door, and Kumori started nudging me again. Ah, so he was a bit if a doorbell or alarm.

"Kip" he exclaimed happily. I pet his head and got up, going downstairs. Why wasn't mum getting the door? Maybe she was still out, or asleep herself now.

I opened the door to find Brendon standing at it. He gave a little wave, but stopped and smiled awkwardly.

"What's up neighbor?" I asked with a yawn. Kumori was right at my heels, trying to decide if he should say hi of hide.

"You gonna get dressed? I can wait here." He said, pointing in my general direction. I looked down oblivious. It seemed I was still in my bra and short shorts.

"Ah..." I said and laughed a little. "Yeah come wait on the couch I'll be down in a second." I said as I held the door open for him, and headed back upstairs.

A few minutes later I came back down with Kumori on my heels still. He struggled to get down the steps on his short legs without falling. It was a silly sight.

"Ok, now that I'm clothed, what's up neighbor?" I asked again, sitting down in dad's lazy boy. It was my favorite spot to sit and I gave the chair more attention than he did.

"Yeah... Um, we'll Dave didn't want his kids to have a Pokemon just yet, so Birch is trying to get someone to take care of his other Pokemon. He said something about wanting compensation for his services." He shrugged. "And since I'm broke I thought I could tell you too. Maybe you'd have more cash than I did." He shrugged.

"I have a little. But something tells me I don't have enough money to pay him..." I groaned.

Brendon was confused. "Why do you say that?" He asked. To which I just shrugged. "Also, your mother and mine are at my house still. Believe it or not, they agreed if we had 3 Pokemon together, we could go out into the wild by ourselves." He said with a smile.

I was amazed. "You're shitting me right? So if I go get that Pokemon from Birch then we can go outside the town?" I asked to confirm. By this time Kumori was trying to bury himself between the chair and my waist.

Brendon nodded. "Yeah, exactly." He laughed. "So go talk to Birch and see how much he wants. I'll go see how much I can scrounge together to help pay for it if you need." He explained. I nodded and we got up.

He left first, leaving me and Kumori at the door. Kumori was hesitant to going outside, and looked up at me. I smiled as I reached down and pet him.

"Mud..." He spoke. He seemed hesitant to walk around freely. Perhaps he was worried about being left behind because of his short feet.

"You want to come back in the pokeball, Kumori?" I asked. He jumped happily in agreement. I took the pokeball from my bag and pushed the button on it. "Come on back baby." I said as he was sucked back into the orb in a red light. He showed no resistance and I put it back into my bag.

"Ok... Now to the creeper's house." I whispered as I made my way to the professor's lab. There was a sign on the door that read 'home for recovery, everyone has the day off.'

Of course he was home, alone, and ready to get freaky... I walked to his house with a small slouch and knocked at the door. A moment later, it opened a few inches.

"Oh, hello Kira... What a nice... Surprise." He drew out the word surprise. "Is there anything I can do for you? Would you like to come inside?" He asked.

"Sir, I was hoping to buy the other Pokemon from you? I hear it was up for sale?" I asked him, avoiding answering his other question.

He smiled and nodded slowly. "It is able to be bought, but I'm not sure I can put a price on it. You see, it was a long and expensive process to find my Blaziken a male suitable for her temper. Do come inside, I'm sure we can come up with an agreement. I rather not talk business in the open..." He said.

I nodded and entered, knowing there was no other way to go about this. He wouldn't give it to me unless I did something really crazy, and likely, very kinky... And I needed this Pokemon so I couldn't say no.

He shut the door beside me and walked over to his dresser, and took out a pokeball. "In this pokeball is Torchic, a small fire chick that packs a punch. He even has a special move!" As you can imagine, he is quite valuable." He said, stroking the ball almost seductively.

"I have quite a lot of cash, how much do you ask?" I questioned him. He walked to his chair and sat down. His leg and arms were bandaged but otherwise he looked to be recovered.

"Well if I were to price it i would say 1 million pokedollars." He said slowly. My body language sagged a little and he smiled."if you can't afford it, I have another idea. It would only take an hour of your time..." He said deviously.

"Yes?" I asked, trying to muster a small portion of enthusiasm. It was challenging...

"Why not pay for sex with sex Kira? You are of age are you not?" He said as he tapped his chair lightly. I knew it, he was just a creepy old man, wanting to get inside my pants.

"Yes sir, I am." I nodded. I could actually see his dick growing inside his pants, creating a noticeable bulge in his crotch of his pants.

"See, I am kind. As I want you to be able to walk, so you can start filling up my Pokedex, I'll make you a deal..." He started. "I won't fuck that tight pussy of yours. Instead, I want you to simply kneel down in front of me with your shirt off." He said with a smile. He tapped the ground with his foot where he wanted me.

He just wanted to use my mouth? That was a lot better than having him fuck my pussy and have to pretend to enjoy it. I nodded and put my bag next to the door, and sauntered to him.

"I am happy to." I lied, pulling my shirt and bra over my head as I put them on the ground behind me. I kneeled down in front of him, my head resting on his knees.

"Like that, yes..." He said as he went to his fly. "Stay right there..." He said with a smile as he pulled his pants down. He lifted my head as he got up and positioned himself at the edge of his chair.

Now all I could see was his greasy cock as he held my head. His legs were on either side of my head and he held me up under the chin with one hand as he slapped his dick agains my face.

It was gross, but he enjoyed it. His rod slapped me meatily as it drug it's pre along my cheek. "Open wide." He commanded. I obeyed as I opened my jaw and flattened my tongue.

He smiled. "Good girl... Now just sit there. Take the dick and be glad I'm starting slow..." He spoke in a commanding tone as he popped the tip into my mouth. It slid past my lips and along my tongue until I was halfway down his shaft.

He grinned mischievously as he gripped my head with both hands and forced me down over his rod. The sudden intrusion pushed past my gag reflex and stretched my throat out to accommodate the head.

He hilted as his balls slapped my chin, and his ball hair tickled my nose. He didnt stop to let me adjust as he moved one hand to my forehead and pushed my head back, then pulled with his other hand on the back of my head to gag me again.

His rod pulsed and filled my throat over and over, and I struggled to find time to breath. He just sat there, staring as he fucked my mouth. He didn't care if I breathed, of if I enjoyed it, but only that he got to use me.

I resisted coughing up his meat every time it pressed down my throat, and tried not to sneeze every time his hair poked at my nose. He just fucked me roughly and smiled.

He angled my head slightly so he could grind against my throat more sharply. This made me start to cough, as his head pressed forward and his shaft only be t slightly, making my throat do the rest to make up for the angle. He laughed as he abused me, only going faster.

His balls slapped my chin and his greasy crotch pushed into my view every time he forced me to take his cock. He grunted out as he used me.

I could feel him growing more and more hard, as his body tensed up. His length was actually starting to grow thicker as he resisted cumming. He wanted to milk me for everything he could, it seemed.

I looked up at him to see his face twisted with pleasure as he slammed my throat over him. I gave up with breathing around his thrusts and let my eyelids droop slightly, growing weak from the lack of oxygen.

My throat relaxed, and that's when he or orgasmed. He came while thrusting his cock down so my tongue could taste its saltiness too. My eyes shot open as I realized he came, trying my best to swallow it all down.

He realized I could swallow it all and pulled my head from him, shooting the rest onto my chest and leaving a strand attached from his tip to my lips.

"There's a good girl. Now play with it, rub it around before cleaning yourself off." He instructed. I put on my best fake smile as I ran my hand around my breasts, and licked my lips.

With my other hand I pulled the cum from his now deflating member and sucked my fingers clean. After several minutes of fake lusty cum-play, I opened my mouth to show I had swallowed every salty drop. He nodded and finally let go of my hair as he retrieved the pokeball for me.

"Consider yourself lucky I couldn't fuck you to the full of my strength." He said as he handed it to me. "Next time you won't be walking away so easily." He proposed. I nodded and thanked him, quickly dressing and checking my hair and face for leftover cum.

Luckily, I had done a good job with cleaning, and was ready to go. I thanked him one last time.

"The Pokedex is on the vanity. Grab one for you and Brendon" he told me as I walked out.

With two pokeballs, and two Pokedex tools, I was ready to meet with Brendon again. But first, once safely away from the creepy Birch's home, I took out the new pokeball.

I scanned it under my DexNav and it informed me of its contents. A male Torchic, with the moves growl and crush claw.

I pushed the release on the button and sen out the tiny orange Pokemon. "Torchic!" He called out, announcing his arrival.

"Hi there, I'm your trainer little guy." I smiled as I kneeled down and held my hand out to him. He walked to me on his bird feet and smelled me. He was hesitant at first, but warmed up to me quickly.

"Chick!" He cried out happily. I smiled and pet his feathers, scratching him under his chin.

He let out a little coo and I smiled and picked him up. "Can I name you Raze? I think you'll grow up to be a powerful little fire starter..." I smiled as I cradled him I my arms. He was lighter than he looked, being much like a small puff ball.

"Tor!" He exclaimed happily as he snuggled his body up against my breast. I smiled as I knew he wasn't doing in purposely, he just didn't know better.

Brendon ran up to me a moment later and startled us. "Hey there! Oh! I see you got him! Nice job. Sorry I couldn't help you any. I only came up with a little bit of money... How much did he cost?" He asked, leaning in to examine the Pokemon.

"We'll, if you ever stop staring a my chest I could tell you." I said defensively. He moved back and apologized, rubbing his hand through his hair lightly. "He wasn't too expensive. Sadly I'll take a while to recover from a blow like that, but I'll manage. Anyways, do you want to head out somewhere? What's in the next town?" I asked.

"Oh, Oldale City? That's right down the road, about a mile or two. If you follow the path you can get there in about half an hours walk. They have a shop and a Pokemon Center." He explained.

"Really? That's cool. Is my mum still at your house?" I asked, already suspecting the answer.

"Actually no, they're at yours now." He said to my surprise. Halfway at least. Sure they would be together still, but I was surprised mum had invited someone to our home.

"Want to go ask?" He suggested. I nodded.

After lots of hugs and kisses and useless worrying, she finally allowed us to go, as long as we kept the trio of Pokemon on hand and ready. I had Kumori poking his head out from my bag, as his legs were too short to carry him at the same speed of us.

Raze was a bit more challenging. He wanted to stay warm and snuggle up against my chest and wanted me to hold him all the time.

Brendons's Treeco wanted to sit stop his shoulder and scan the horizon. She was alert and stern, much different than my lazy guys.

Well, Kumori was alert, but he just wanted to play around and jump on me and gain my attention. Raze was though, he was more interested in keeping his fluffy body warm in my embrace.

"What is your Treeko's name Brendon?" I asked him, as we started down the road. It was quiet but I could also hear rustling of small Pokemon in the trees.

"Oh? I'm not sure. She answers to Treecko just fine. Did you name both of yours?" He asked, keeping an eye on the tree line.

"Yes, Kumori and Raze." I said. Their heads popped up as they heard their names. "No guys, just talking about you. Not to you." I smiled and shook my head at them. They were intelligent and listened...

"Wait, what's that?" Brendon stopped and pointed down the road. Along the path was a small pack of Poochyena dragging a carcass across the dirt path. It looked like they had just killed it.

Inside its wounds was dirt and gravel, from their dragging. It was a small creature with striped fur, at one point.

"Just goes to show... That was a Zigzagoon, a normal type Pokemon. We have to be careful up ahead in case there are more Pokemon waiting." He explained as I kneeled down, trying to make myself a smaller target to spot if the Pokemon were to look over.

We slowly crept forward after a minute more. We wanted to give the Pokemon time to drag off their prize before we got there.

I stepped over the blood trail and glanced off. I wish I hadn't... I saw a pair of eyes from a Poochyena staring me down. As soon as I locked eyes with the Pokemon, it jumped out from behind the trees at me. Luckily it was only one, and my Pokemon jumped in front of me.

The Poochyena stopped as it came face to face with Kumori and Raze. Though, he was bold, and stood his ground.

He growled at them, uttering a sharp "Pooch!" Before scratching at the ground in an intimidation tactic.

"Raze use crush claw!" I commanded and he chirped his name. A moment later he lunged at the small canine and cut him with his small claws hidden in his wings. The Pokemon backed up and examined its wounds. They were light, but bound to hurt. I could already see his fur on his shoulder darkening with his blood from the attack.

"Kurmori use water gun now." I instructed. From his mouth a spurt of water shot out and hit the distracted Pokemon in the face.

He turned tail to run but Brendon also joined in. "Treecko use grass whistle!" He told his Pokemon. She made a lovely sound that rippled through the air, but seemed to be directed at the Poochyena, as it attempted to retreat. It fell on its face just before it disappeared into the bushes.

"What did you do to it?" I asked quietly, unsure. The Pokemon wasn't his with any physical or even a special attack, but instead just passed out.

"Oh? Grass whistle makes the opponent fall asleep, if you hit. Luckily for us it did, otherwise we might have had to run to the next town, if he got his friends..." He explained. I nodded slowly, agreeing.

"I see. Thanks then. Lets hurry to the next town anyways, its starting to get chilly..." I said as I shivered. I hadn't packed a jacket myself sadly. I helped my Pokemon back into their resting spots as we headed down the road at a brisk pace.

Soon I would be able to buy all new kinds of things and meet more people and hopefully get out and do stuff for myself. Soon...


End file.
